Proposition indécente…
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Dark en a marre de la guerre qui l'oppose à Krad, alors une nuit il lui propose un marcher… et si cette proposition était quelque peu… indécente ? Que ferait Krad ?
1. Chapitre Premier : La propositision

**"""""""""""""  
**_**Proposition indescente…**_

**"""""""""""""**

**AuteuZe :** MoUa, Roxane Sanka Malfoy !!!  
**Source :** DN Angel !!! (_Z'aimeuh ce ManGa !!!)  
_**Disclamer :** Rien n'est malheureusement à MoUa ! snif…  
_**« Même pas Darky ? »  
**_Non, même pas Darky.  
_**« T'es sure ? »  
**_Oui. _(AuteuZe exaspérée ?)  
__**« Alors Hiwatari ? Daisuké, peut-être ? Krad, alors ? »  
**_Non, non et non !!! Rien n'est à toUa, et retourne faire dodo, tu m'emmerdes !!!  
_Petite voix qui part bouder dans son coin.  
_Vous venez de faire la connaissance de mon MoUa démoniaque, Chani Hiwatari. Désolé pour le dérangement.  
_(L'auteuZe fait ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu, même qu'ils marchent les profs y résistent pas.)  
_Bon j'arrête de vous Emmerder avec un grand A _(délire avec ma NamouretTe)_ et vous mets la suite.

**PS :** Mais personnages sont quelque peu, voir totalement OOC !!! Donc si vous aimez pas, je vous le dit tout de suite.

**Rating :** M, M, et encore M, parce que c'est un PWP !!! _(Z'aimeuh les PWPs !!!)  
_**Pairing :** Bah, c'est un SLASH (Homophobes allez vous pendre avec votre connerie !!!), et il n'y a pas 35 milles personnages principaux dans DN Angel ! Allez cherchez je suis sure que vous allez trouver… Dark et Krad, et puis, personne d'autre pour ce premier chapitre.

**"""""""""""""**

**Résumé :** Dark en a marre de la guerre qui l'oppose à Krad, alors une nuit il lui propose un marchait… et si cette proposition étit quelque peu… indescente ? Que ferait Krad ?

**"""""""""""""**

**Chapitre Premier :** _La proposition._

**"""""""""""""**

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Daisuké courait depuis plusieurs minutes pour échapper à Krad quand Dark prit le contrôle des opérations. Le brun en avait marre de toute ces bataille et il allait le faire comprendre au blond.  
Krad regarda Daisuké prendre progressivement l'apparence de Dark, son ennemi de toujours. Il se tassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir, prêt au combat qui allait inéluctablement arriver, mais contre toutes attentes Dark le regarda en penchant la tête puis se laissa tomber au sol, assit en tailleur. Toujours sans lâcher du regard Krad, il lui proposa de s'asseoir lui aussi.  
Le blond le regarda quelques minutes sans bouger avant de se laisser tomber au sol lui aussi.  
« **C'est encore une de tes ruses tordues ? **» demanda-t-il à Dark qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.  
Krad se tortilla, mal à l'aise, sous l'inspection donc il faisait les frais.  
«** Une ruse ? Non, j'ai juste un marcher à te proposer, une autre sorte de combat. **»  
L'ange blond haussa un sourire en une question muette.  
Dark eut un sourire et s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à Krad.  
« **Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? **» questionna-t-il, son souffle balayant les lèvres de son ennemis.  
« **N… non. **»  
Krad ne savait pas trop comment réagir, au fond de lui il savait, non Hiwatari savait, de quel marchait il s'agissait mais il avait peur que le brun se moque de lui.  
Il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose effleurer son cou, avant qu'une langue joueuse ne vienne caresser sa carotide. Il se recula d'un coup pour se soustraire à Dark.  
« **Mais ça ne va pas ! **» hurla-t-il, alors que Hiwatari ronronnait presque au fond de son esprit.

« **Si parfaitement bien. **» Répondit Dark, en revenant se coller à lui. « **Mais j'ai envie de toi.** »  
_**« C'est mon corps ! hurla Daisuké dans l'esprit du voleur. »  
**__**« Oui, mais c'est mon apparence. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec Hiwatari plus tard. »  
**__**« Je ne veux rien faire avec Hiwatari. Se défendit le petit brun. »  
**__**« Oui et moi je suis la Sainte Vierge. Se moqua Dark. »  
**__**« Tu es un sale con ! »  
**__**« Je sais, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »  
**_  
Dark revint sur terre et concentra toute son attention sur le blond qui semblait lui aussi être en grande discutions avec sa moitié.  
_  
« Non mais il a pété un plomb ! »  
__« Moi je l'aime bien comme ça Dark. Et puis toi aussi tu le veux… murmura Hiwatari. »  
__« Non. »  
__« Si. »  
__« Non. »  
__« Tu es un gamin, stupide, Krad. Et puis tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher ! »  
__« Merde !»_

Krad revint à son tour sur terre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Dark.  
« **J'accepte.** » Souffla-t-il.  
« **Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.** »  
Et sur ces mots, Dark s'empara des les lèvres de Krad. Les effleurant seulement, jusqu'à se que le blond pousse un soupir frustré et n'accentue lui-même le baiser. Leurs bouches souvirent d'elles mêmes, permettant à leurs langues de faire connaissance. Les mains du brun descendirent le long du torse finement musclé de Krad, déboutonnant les boutons de la chemise blanche. Il se recula quelques secondes pour regarder son ancien ennemi. Il le trouva à cet instant magnifique. Son torse se soulevait par un souffle irrégulier, ses yeux mi-clos mais qui ne cachait pas la lueur de désir qui y brillait, la bouche rougie de leur baiser. Vraiment, il est divin, la luxure même.  
Il fit doucement glisser le morceau de tissu le long des bras de Krad, caressant sa peau par la même. Le blond passa sa main sur la nuque de Dark et l'attira à lui pour un baiser enflammer. Maintenant qu'il avait goûté aux lèvres de Dark il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il eut un sourire inquiétant et donna un coup de hanches pour se retrouver au dessus du brun. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever et de commencer à se mouvoir au rythme d'une musique que lui seul entendait. Dark sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand les mains de Krad descendirent lentement, avec une sensualité hors du commun, jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il joua un moment avec, bougeant toujours ses hanches, avant de défaire les trois boutons qui fermaient son jean. Il bougea encore son bassin et le pantalon tomba sur ses chevilles nues.  
Dark de son côté devait se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais il abandonna le combat quand le pantalon tomba, révélant un Krad aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.  
Il se releva et se colla contre le corps de Kard mais le blond, lui bloqua les mains dans le dos avec l'une des siennes et l'autre s'attaqua à la chemise du brun. Avec une douceur infinie, il déboutonna la chemise, caressant chaque morceau de peau qui se dévoilait. Il libéra ensuite Dark, qui enroula automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou, et y enfouie son visage, gémissant doucement. Le brun donna un coup de hanches qui les fit gémir tout les deux et Krad accéléra. Il descendit rapidement ses mains jusqu'au pantalon en cuir de Dark et le déboutonna avant de le faire glisser au sol.  
Les deux hommes se reculèrent pour admirer le corps de l'autre avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois, collant leurs corps bouillant, mêlant leurs langues.  
Leurs mains partirent à la conquête du corps de l'autres, caressant le dos, le dos, les flans.  
Dark passa doucement ses mains sur le ventre plat de Krad, le faisant se contracter de plaisir. Il tortura pendant quelques minutes le blond, avant de laisser glisser sa main vers le sexe dressé qui ne demandé qu'assouvissement. Avec tendresse, il laissa sa main caresser toute la longueur du sexe de Krad, pendant que sa bouche voyageait sur le torse ale du blond.  
Dark se délectait des gémissements que poussait Krad.  
« **Dark… s'il te plaît…** » souffla Krad entre deux halètements.  
Dark eut un sourire avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant le blond.  
Il hésita une demi seconde avant de passer sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de Krad, alors que Daisuké lui hurlait dessus mentalement.  
_**« Non mais tu vas pas oser ? Oh, mon Dieu ! T'as osé ! Dark, je te… »  
**_Dark ne fit plus attention aux paroles du petit brun à partir de cet instant, plus rien ne comptait à part Krad et son corps, Krad et ses gémissements, Krad et ses yeux incroyables qui parcouraient sont corps.  
Il fini par prendre la verge gonflée en bouche, après avoir torturé savamment le blond.  
Les hanches de Krad se mouvaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre, tant a bouche de Dark le comblait. Au moment où il allait jouir Dark se retira et se releva. Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de donner un coup de hanche plus qu'explicite, qui fit gémir Dark quand leurs érections se touchèrent. Sans s'en rendre compte les deux hommes continuèrent à bouger leurs bassins. Dark porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha trois de ses doigts sans jamais quitter des yeux le blond qui le regardait avec envie. Le brun fit glisser sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de Krad, le faisant frissonner de désir. Pendant ce temps Krad parsemait le cou de Dark de baisers, mordant, puis léchant pour se faire pardonner. Il sursauta quand un premier doigt le pénétra mais se cambra rapidement pour en demander plus. Dark accéda rapidement à sa demande, il n'avait qu'une envie s'enfoncer en Krad et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement, mais il continua à le préparer lentement, avec une douceur infinie.  
Krad au bout de dix minutes en eut marre, il sortit lui-même les doigts de Dark de son intimité, alla se coller contre un des murs, et se caressa. Les yeux à demi clos, il faisait des vas et viens lents sur sa verge. Dark eut un gémissement et vint se frotter contre lui.  
Le blond lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de passer ses jambes autour de son bassin et de s'empaler lui-même sur son sexe. Les deux hommes eurent un soupir de satisfaction et Krad remua sin bassin pour faire comprendre à Dark qu'il était prêt.  
« **Allumeur…** » lui murmura Dark à l'oreille en commençant à aller et venir en lui.  
Krad plongea ses yeux dans les siens et le voleur su que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait plus se passer du corps de l'autre, et de l'âme de l'autre. Ils étaient en train de se donner tous les deux cœurs, corps et âmes.  
Bientôt leurs mouvements devinrent bestiaux, ils ne cherchaient plus que l'assouvissement de leurs désirs. Quand Dark se sentit venir, il se mit à caresser Krad, reproduisant les mêmes mouvements violents qu'il faisait dans son corps sur son sexe dur.  
Le blond plongea ses yeux fauves dans ceux de Dark et se rendit dans un cri de jouissance quand il sentit la semence de Dark l'emplir.  
Les jambes du brun le lâchèrent et il tomba au sol, Krad étendu sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement et Dark se retira doucement de son amant pour ne pas le blesser.  
« **Tu sais que je dois toujours te tuer ?** » lui souffla Krad au creux de l'oreille, le faisant frissonner.  
« **On n'appelle pas ça : « La petite mort » pour rien.** » Lui répondit Dark avant de l'embrasser.  
Le brun fit descendre ses mains le long du ventre de Krad, recommençant à l'exciter.  
« **Je pourrai savoir ce que vous faire, Dark ?** » demanda, espiègle, le blond.  
« **Je compte vous refaire l'amour.** »  
« **Bien…** » lâcha simplement Krad avant de reprendre les lèvres du brun et en échangeant les positions.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

**"""""""""""""**

Fin du premier chapitre. Laissez moi une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé.  
_Daisuké :_ J'en reviens pas que tu es osé nous faire faire ça.  
_AuteuZe :_ Moi j'ai rien fart, c'est Chani (la conscience démonique) qui a tout fait  
_Hiwatari :_ C'est ça, on va te croire.  
_Dark et Krad, en train de se papouiller :_ Nous on l'aime bien Chani.  
_Daisuké :_ On vous a rien demandé à vous, bande d'obsédés !  
_Hiwatari, qui ronronne en pensant à tous ce qu'il pourrait faire à Daisuké :_ …

Bon ben voilà je vous laisse sur cette fin tordue (Je parle du petit dialogue). Et dites moi si je dois faire une suite et en faire un Two Shot, où si ça resteras un PWP


	2. Chapitre Second: Il faut qu'on parle

**"""""""."""""""**

**_Proposition indécente…_**

**"""""""."""""""**

**AuteuZe :** MoUa, Roxane Sanka Malfoy !!!

**Source :** DN Angel !!! (_Z'aimeuh ce ManGa !!!)_

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est malheureusement à MoUa ! snif…  
_**« Même pas Darky ? »  
**_Non, même pas Darky.  
_**« T'es sure ? »  
**_Oui. _(AuteuZe exaspérée ?)  
__**« Alors Hiwatari ? Daisuké, peut-être ? Krad, alors ? »  
**_Non, non et non !!! Rien n'est à toUa, et retourne faire dodo, tu m'emmerdes !!!  
_Petite voix qui part bouder dans son coin.  
_Vous venez de faire la connaissance de mon MoUa démoniaque, Chani Hiwatari. Désolé pour le dérangement.  
_(L'auteuZe fait ses plus beaux yeux de chien battu, même qu'ils marchen :t les profs y résistent pas.)  
_Bon j'arrête de vous Emmerder avec un grand A _(délire avec ma NamouretTe)_ et vous mets la suite.

**PS :** Mais personnages sont quelque peu, voir totalement OOC !!! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, je vous le dit tout de suite.

**Rating :** M, M, et encore M, parce que c'est un PWP !!! _(Z'aimeuh les PWPs !!!)_

**Pairing :** Bah, c'est un SLASH (Homophobes allez vous pendre vec votre connerie !!!), et il n'y a pas 35 milles personnages principaux dans DN Angel ! Allez cherchez je suis sure que vous allez trouver… Dark et Krad, et Daisuké et Hiwatri !!!

**"""""""."""""""**

**Résumé :** Dark en a marre de la guerre qui l'oppose à Krad, alors une nuit il lui propose un marchait… et si cette proposition était quelque peu… indécente ? Que ferait Krad ?

**""""""".""""""" **

Chapitre Second : _Il faut qu'on parle..._

**"""""""."""""""**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Daisuké se réveilla avec la sensation de quelque chose clochait. D'une, son lit était beaucoup trop dur, De deux, son oreiller ne respirait pas en temps normal et de trois, ledit oreiller n'avait pas de bras, toujours en temps normal.  
Il ouvrit prudemment un œil pour le refermer aussitôt à cause de la luminosité. Il grogna doucement et essaya de se souvenir des événements de la veille. Il se trouvait au Muséum d'Art Modern de sa ville, il devait aller chercher un tableau de grand maître. Il l'avait fait sans aucun problème sauf que quand il était sortit dans la rue, reprenant son apparence normale. Hiwatari s'était mit à lui courir après à ce moment là. Il avait donc fuit, était entré dans un hangar et…  
_Oh mon Dieu ! Dark n'avait pas osé faire ça.  
_L'oreiller remua et poussa un petit grognement avant de se coller plus à Daisuké.  
_Si, si ! Il avait osé et c'est lui, Daisuké Niwa qui se retrouvait maintenant dans les bras de Satoshi Hiwatari.  
_Daisuké rouvrit les yeux et avec la plus grande délicatesse il se dégagea de l'emprise tentaculaire d'Hiwatari. Il chercha rapidement ses vêtements et les enfila, avant de partir en courant, le tableau sous le bras.  
_« Dark, comment as-tu osé ? hurla-t-il mentalement. »  
__« Daisuké, mon Ange, laisse moi dormir, je suis crevé. Maronna le voleur. »  
__« Tu es… Je te déteste ! »_ avait conclu le petit brun en entrant dans sa maison.  
Il ignora sa mère, jeta le tableau sur la table et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
Ile jeta sur son lit et se maudit pour ne pas pleurer. Le voleur venait de lui prendre se qu'il avait de plus précieux, sa virginité, et ça ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que ça.  
Il releva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrit et vit sa mère entrer dans la pièce.  
« **Ca va mon chéri ? Tu veux en parler ?** » demanda-t-elle doucement, en s'asseyant à coté de son fils, sur le lit.  
Daisuké secouant négativement la tête et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, se laissant aller pour la première fois depuis longtemps. En fait depuis deux ans que Dark partageait son corps.  
Sa mère lui caressait les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.  
« **Je déteste Dark. **» Murmura-t-il.  
« **Pourquoi, mon Ange ? Tout allait si bien, depuis deux ans.** »  
« **Rien, il n'y a rien. Je le déteste c'est tout. Il vole tout et n'importe quoi sans se soucier du mal qu'il fait. **» Cacha Daisuké.  
« **C'est faux, Dark souffre si tu souffres. C'est une partie de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, Angel. C'est le lot de notre famille. Maintenant reposes-toi, tu en as besoin. **» Lui dit sa mère avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.  
Il regarda sa mère quitter la pièce et s'endormit presque immédiatement après. Il était épuisé moralement.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin au son de son réveil qui sonnait. Il se leva, encore engourdit de sommeil et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il essaya de se détendre sous le jet d'eau, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le moment où il se trouverait face à face avec Hiwatari.  
Il s'habilla lentement, retardant le moment où il devrait sortir de chez lui. Inconsciemment il adopta le look de Dark, oubliant de mettre son uniforme. Il mit un pantalon de cuir noir et une chemise tout aussi sombre. Une façon de se protéger du monde extérieur.  
Il prit ensuite un rapide petit déjeuner et sortit de chez lui.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il atteignit son lycée et y entra contraint forcé par Saéhara qui le tirait par la manche.  
« **Si tu voyais la tête de Hiwatari, on dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours. **» Lui lança son ami, en se dirigeant vers leur salle de classe.  
Seulement en chemin ils croisèrent Satoshi, qui après une brève hésitation plaqua Daisuké au mur, sous le regard ébahi de tous leurs camarades.  
« **Il faut qu'on parle. **» Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la même manière que Krad l'avait faite à Dark, la veille.  
Daisuké ne pu masquer le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine et Satoshi se permit un sourire, qu'il perdit rapidement quand le brun prit la parole.  
« **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux qu'on parle, Hiwatari. **»  
« **Tu ne vois pas de quoi il faut qu'on parle ! **» cria Satoshi. « **Tu te fous de moi ! **»  
Saéhara et un autre élève attrapèrent Hiwatari et le reculèrent. Ils avaient eut l'impression pendant un instant que le jeune homme d'ordinaire si calme allait tuer leur ami.  
Daisuké le remercia d'un signe de tête et entra dans la salle de classe. Hiwatari le regarda entrer dans la classe et baissa la tête.  
« **Tu devrais te calmer. **» Lui conseilla Saéhara avant d'entrer dans la pièce à son tour.  
Hiwatari suivit son conseil et fit demi tour. Il marcha longtemps dans les couloirs, avant de sortir et de se laisser tomber sur la pelouse. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'allongea au sol.  
_« Il me déteste. Murmura le jeune homme, à Krad. »  
__« Non, je pense juste qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour faire le point. »  
__« En tout cas, j'en suis sur maintenant, il ne m'aime pas, sinon il n'aurait pas eut cette réaction. »  
__« Tout le monde n'a as ton pragmatisme. Se moqua Krad. Mais réconcilies toi vite avec ton brun pace que je voudrai bien revoir le mien. »  
__« Ouais. Marmonna Satoshi. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » _

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Quand Daisuké sorti de la classe en fin de journée, il fut attrapé par le bras et traîné dans une classa vide. Le brun eut un sursaut de recul quand il reconnu Hiwatari.  
« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **» cracha Daisuké, pour cacher son malaise.  
« **Je te l'ai dit, il faut qu'on parle. **»  
« **Je n'ai rien te dire. Ni à toi, ni à Krad. Alors bon vent. **»  
Daisuké fit mine de sortir mais Hiwatari lui bloqua le passage.  
« **Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es pourtant pas un lâche d'habitude. Tu ne fuis pas devant les épreuves. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je te dégoûte ? **»  
Satoshi avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure et Daisuké ne fut pas sur d'avoir entendu les derniers mots, mais le regard triste, plus triste qu'à l'ordinaire, d'Hiwatari lui fit mal au cœur.  
Il essaya de pousser Satoshi pour lui passer devant mais le jeune homme referma ses bras sur lui et refusa de le lâcher.  
« **Tu regrettes ? **» demanda l'hôte de Krad.  
« **Et toi ? **»  
« **Jamais… **» la réponse n'était qu'un murmure mais Daisuké l'entendit aussi bien que si Hiwatari l'avait crié.  
« **Pourquoi ? **»  
« **Parce que… **»  
_« Se serait le moment d'être courageux ! Lui souffla Krad ».  
_Satoshi envoya valser Krad et encra ses yeux couleur ciel dans ceux de Daisuké.  
« **Parce que je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'un brun complètement borné. **»  
Les yeux de Daisuké se voilèrent et Hiwatari se dit qu'il avait ait une bourde.  
« **Je ne suis pas Dark. **» Lui répondit Daisuké.  
« **Ça tombe bien, parce que Krad m'aurait tué si j'avais eu des vus sur_ Son_ homme. **» Répondit Hiwatari, en passant une main sur la joue de Daisuké. « **Pourquoi doutes tu autant de moi ? De toi ? Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime, Daisuké Niwa et c'est toi. **»  
Satoshi se pencha pour celer ses lèvres à celle du petit brun. Leur baiser fut tendre, doux, emplit de leur amour. Les mains de Satoshi se mirent à parcourir le corps de Daisuké, seulement le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre les fit se séparer rapidement.  
« **Que faites vous ici, jeunes hommes ? **» demanda le professeur.  
« **Nous discutions, excusez nous. **» Répondit précipitamment Daisuké.  
Le jeune voleur passa devant Satoshi et disparu en courant dans les couloirs. Hiwatari l'avait embrassé… Satoshi l'avait embrassé et… il avait répondu… il avait aimé… et il voulait plus comme le prouvé la bosse qui s'était formée à l'intérieur de son pantalon.  
Il ouvrit violement la porte des toilettes et sachant que plus personne ne se trouvait dans les toilettes, entreprit de régler son problème.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Hiwatari qui était resté figé en le voyant fuir de cette manière avait finir par retrouvé le petit brun dans un des toilettes des garçons. Il eut un frisson d'envie en voyant Daisuké la tête rejeté en arrière, les lèvres gonflées et rougies des morsures qu'il s'infligeait pour ne pas gémir, et crier… et sa main allant et venant dans un lent mouvement sur son sexe dur, gorgé de désir.  
Satoshi s'avança silencieusement vers le jeune homme, après avoir relégué Krad aux fins fond de son esprit. Quand il fut au niveau de Daisuké, il posé délicatement sa main sur la virilité du brun et pour faire taire toutes protestations, embrassa Niwa.  
Le jeune voleur fut tenté de repousser Hiwatari mais l'intervention de Dark l'en empêcha.  
Il rejeta la tête en gémissant et en maudissant Dark qui était allé se planquer quelque part dans son esprit. Envoyant bouler une bonne fois pour toute ses principes Daisuké décida de profiter du moment présent et le fit savoir à Satoshi en l'embrassant fougueusement, tantôt jouant avec sa langue, tantôt mordant ses lèvres. La bouche du blond finie par glisser le long de sa gorge, pendant que deux mains habiles enlevaient sa chemise, quand elles eurent fini la langue alla jouer avec ses deux tétons quoi se dressèrent d'envie. Les mouvements lancinant de la main n'avaient pas arrêtés sur son sexe et ses hanches accompagnaient les allers et venus. Daisuké fit glisser ses mains le long des bras d'Hiwatari, remontant vers les épaules, caressant l'arrondi des épaules avant de lui retirer son tee-shirt et de le jeter au sol. Il attira Hiwatari, dont la langue jouait avec son nombril, à lui pour un baiser enflammé.  
Trop impatient pour faire durer plus les préliminaires, Daisuké fini de se déshabiller et fit pareil avec Satoshi qui le regardait, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres. Hiwatari comprenant la demande muette du jeune homme, l'allongea par terre et après un dernier baiser, glissa doucement en lui. Sa main vint immédiatement se poser sur la verge gonflée de Daisuké, quand il vit que ce dernier se crispait. Il commença à se mouvoir lentement pour submerger à nouveau Daisuké de désir et quand des soupirs, puis des cris firent échos aux siens il accéléra le rythme. Allant taper toujours plus fort et toujours plus rapidement la prostate de son amant. Daisuké se cambra en resserrant les muscles de son anus avant de jouir dans un cri de pure extase. Hiwatari continua à aller et venir en lui, pendant qu'il se laisser glisser dans une douce torpeur. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa quand il vit l'homme, la tête rejetée en arrière, la lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses dents, jouir. Il sentit la semence d'Hiwatari l'emplir avant que tous les deux ne s'écroulent au sol, complètement épuisés.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Daisuké ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux. Il plongea aussitôt dans le regard opalescent de Hiwatri. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.  
« **Puis-je enfin penser que tu me crois ? **» demanda-t-il, la voix encore rauque.  
Niwa hocha simplement la tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Contre lui, Hiwatari venait de s'arc-bouter, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Il sentit le corps de Satoshi être parcourut de violent frisson avant que lui-même ne se cambre de douleur.  
Un halo de lumières doré et mauve les entoura alors que leurs silhouettes se brouillaient. Comme dans un rêve, les corps de Krad et de Dark se superposèrent à celles de leur hôte avant de devenir de plus en plus visible. Doucement le corps de Dark se sépara de celui de Daisuké pour aller se poser au sol et celui de Krad en fit de même. Les deux hôtes retombèrent lentement au sol, toujours enlacés.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Daisuké se réveilla avec un mal de crâne affreux et sursauta en ne reconnaissant pas la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se souvenir de tout se qui lui était arrivé lors des dernières heures et il chercha immédiatement Hiwatari dans la pièce.  
Le jeune homme se tenait debout devant une des fenêtres et admirait le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées.  
« **Hiwa'tri.** » S'entendit prononcer Daisuké, alors qu'il s'apercevait pour la première fois que sa gorge était aussi sèche que des dunes de sables.  
Satoshi se retourna et il adressa un sourire. Il se dirigea vers le bureau où avait été posé une cruche et des verres et en servit un avant de l'apporter à Niwa. Le brun bu l'eau avec délectation avant de se redresser et d'embrasser Hiwatari.  
« **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **» demanda soudain Daisuké en se souvenant du corps de son nouveau petit ami convulsant contre lui.  
« **Il semblerait que vous ayez enfin rompu le maléfice. **» Répondit une voix que Daisuké identifia comme celle de Dark.  
Le voleur fantôme se tenait sur le pas de la porte, Krad devant lui, étroitement enlacés. Daisuké secoua la tête en se disant qu'il devenait complètement fou mais le rire clair d'Hiwatari l'obligea à croire ce qu'il voyait.  
« **Co…Comment ? **» interrogea-t-il, pas sur de croire au miracle qui s'était déroulé.  
Krad et Dark se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le lit et s'y assirent, comme l'avait déjà fait Hiwatari. Les deux anges se regardèrent et d'un accord silencieux se fut Dark qui prit la parole.  
« **Un amour total et partagé. **» Récita-t-il.  
Daisuké ouvrit grand les yeux avant qu'un sourire niais ne vienne se peindre sur son visage, sourire qui disparu quand il se souvint qu'il devrait expliquer à sa famille qu'il sortait avec l'héritier de leurs ennemis héréditaires.  
Daisuké et Dark haussèrent les épaules de concert, ayant visiblement pensé à la même chose en même temps, avant de dire en même temps :  
« **Bah… ils comprendront ! **»  
Les quatre jeunes hommes se regardèrent et ils eurent enfin la certitude que tout aller aller parfaitement bien maintenant dans leur vie.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

_Hiwatari, soulagé : _Un instant j'ai cru que t'allais nous faire une fin où Daisu' me laissez seul.  
_AuteuZe : _Moi, je n'oserai pas…  
_Chani : _Menteuse t'y as pensé mais ça te privait d'un deuxième lemon, alors…  
_AuteuZe _: Ta gueule, mais très chère conscience maléfique !

Et voilà, ma première fict sur DNAngel se termine !!! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !!!  
BisoOs à tous ceux qui ont eut le courage de me lire et allez faire un tit' tour sur mon profil pour voir mes autres ficts !!!! (y a pas de mal à se faire de la pub :p !)

… Sanka ♠ …


End file.
